muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pachalafaka
Hashim What's the evidence for the Whatnot's name being Hashim? It's not mentioned in the show, or in the Muppet Morsels. -- Danny (talk) 22:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :That's DeanInfo. We used to have a page for Hashim, but I deleted it after he couldn't come up with a source. I thought I'd removed it from here, too. I'll do that now. —Scott (talk) 23:01, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, there's a remote chance that there may be a source to it. The song was included on the UK and other international releases of The Muppet Show (album), and it seems slightly possible that "Hashim" may be traced to that since the US and French versions credit the performers and characters. Though as near as I can tell, in France, he might be called Jean Roger, which doesn't help any (it's either him or Zoot). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::: No theres no name connected to the song on the UK release. Henrik 07:30, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The only source I know of is the episode guide page for episode 103 at Muppet Central, but that is an unnofficial source. Those guides at Muppet Central has a lot of interesting information, but most of it is unsourced. I have found sources for a lot of the information included, but there are a lot of information there that I have no idea about, though it seems like the person in charge of the guides has scripts. I don't know if the scripts would be for all the epsiodes, or even just a few skecthes from a few epsiodes. Other information there that has to do with what was in certain scripts include: Shakey Sanchez being called "Small Monster" in the script for episode 119, the Panel Discussion from episode 110 originally featuring Scooter instead of the generic whatnot, Slim Wilson being called "Jed" in the script for episode 217, and Link Hogthrob originally appearing in the closing number for episode 219, instead of Dr. Julius Strangepork. I don't know if the singer from this song was called Hasim in the script or what, but Muppet Centrals guide for the episode refers to him as Hashim. --Minor muppetz 02:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :::::D.W. McKim (who wrote the MC guides) supposedly had TMS scripts back in the day. I don't know where or how he got them and I never knew anyone else who ever got their hands on one or wanted to pay the $300 for the copies/transcripts being sold on eBay. This is a lead at least for Hashim, but unless someone plops a script down in front of one of us, I don't see it being verifiable. —Scott (talk) 02:36, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::I don't think D.W. McKim is a member here, but if he was a member and had a scanner, mayeb he could scan the script pages that refer to the name "Hashim". --Minor muppetz 02:48, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Pachalafaka? What does Pachalafaka mean? -- 15:58, September 4, 2006 :Exactly. -- Danny (talk) 21:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Backstage info What's the source on the backstage info in this article? -- Danny (talk) 01:10, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Season One set Muppet Morsels, I believe. (I might just go check as a pretense to watch the episode again...) Chunk 06:18, 11 June 2006 (UTC)